


Prove It

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Competition, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, if you two are so sure of your skills, then prove it."</p><p>Well... that's one way to stop an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on fe-kink-meme: "Marx/Kamui/Ryouma threesome with Marx and Ryouma competing to be the better love maker to their brother/sister (preferably sister)"

_“Prove it.”_

            Those were the words that had started this entire situation. Well, that and her brothers had been at each other’s throats for one reason or another. Corrin had walked in on some disagreement between the two princes and got caught up when they’d gotten to merely trying to one-up the other instead of presenting a coherent argument. One of them made a snide remark about running his mouth in bed more than he could please a woman, and some peacocking began, and then Corrin had had enough.

            “Oh, if you two are so sure of your skills, then prove it,” she’d huffed. A long pause had followed, and then Corrin lost track of what exactly happened. And she really did wish she remembered, because whatever she did led to being pressed between the two men, with Ryoma nibbling at the base of her neck as Xander threaded his fingers through her hair and claimed her mouth.

            Corrin moaned, eyes fluttering shut as she gripped the front of the Nohrian prince’s coat. Xander’s full attention was on her and lightly scraping her scalp, and she couldn’t help but groan when his lips left hers, “Xander…”

            She only caught a glimpse of his satisfied smirk before she heard a huff from the man at her back and felt his fingers dig into her hips. “By the time I’m done with you,” Ryoma breathed in her ear, “mine is the only name you’ll be moaning.”

            While he’d obviously meant it for Corrin, Xander was too close not to hear and his gentle look quickly turned into a glare at the Hoshidan prince. “I doubt that.” He pulled back just enough to begin undoing the hidden catches in the dragon princess’s armor, ghosting his lips over the bare skin he exposed. Corrin shuddered at the attention, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Ryoma.

            The Hoshidan prince huffed again and slipped a hand under her skirt. “Ryoma!” Corrin gasped as he gently caressed her sex through her smallclothes. She could almost feel his smirk against her neck.

            Xander quickly divested her of the rest of her armor. Corrin shivered at the sudden cold she felt on her bare skin, and both princes pressed closer against her. With no barrier between them, she could feel that Ryoma’s kimono was no longer tied around his waist, and the warmth coming off his chest made her moan… as did his hardening length against her hip. Xander’s clothing was far more complicated, and he grumbled as he had to remove his hands from her shoulder and breast to unbutton his shirt.

            “Let me help with that,” the dragon princess whispered as she reached out and yanked his trousers down with little ceremony. Her eyes were half-lidded, heart hammering at the thought of what was to come next. In the heat of the moment, Corrin palmed his erection and gave a slight squeeze, causing Xander to gasp in surprise.

            He immediately pulled her hand away and placed it on his shoulder, leaning back in to catch her lips in a passionate kiss. “Little princess…” he breathed quietly, “this is for your pleasure. Relax… and I will show you who the better lover is.”

            The sharp sensation of teeth digging into her shoulder swiftly reminded her that they weren’t the only people there. Ryoma’s hands wandered all over her body, easily pushing her remaining clothes away and exposing her for them all. The Hoshidan prince wasn’t as much for talking when action could work so much better, but he growled into her shoulder, neck, and then lips as he tilted her head towards his, “I will fill you so completely… that all you can think of will be me.”

            Feeling his length, she had no doubt he would make good on that promise, but Xander huffed at Ryoma’s statement. “If that’s what you’re doing, then you had better have some oil. I’ll not see you break Corrin in half.”

            Letting go of her chin, Ryoma frowned at the other prince. He didn’t say anything, though, and Corrin could feel him move to grab something behind him. She had an idea of what he was doing and trusted that he wouldn’t hurt her, especially as he began to tease her ass with a slick finger.

            Xander hadn’t stopped his own motions as Ryoma prepared her, though. He let his hands drift down her thighs to caress her sex. “You’re already so wet, little princess. Are you so eager to let us pleasure you?” he whispered against the shell of her ear, and Corrin didn’t know whether she wanted to lean into his chest or rock back against Ryoma’s strong, insistent hand. Because yes… yes, she was so ready for the princes to take her! They were both hard, but neither was allowing her to return the pleasurable feelings that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

            But she wasn’t going to be a passive participant; even as she clawed for a grip on Xander’s shirt, Corrin managed enough presence of mind to gasp, “And you are so eager to tease… Ryoma, what were you saying… about filling me up?”

            The Hoshidan prince smiled and withdrew his hand to cup her breast, licking the bite mark he’d given her earlier. “If you give the word, I’ll stop immediately, but first, relax.”

            Corrin did just that, letting her muscles go lax. Yet her words had sparked something in Xander’s eyes. She wasn’t even surprised when he kissed her again, hard and passionate, as if that would distract her from Ryoma’s length slowly pressing into her. What did shift her attention was how the Nohrian prince gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her slightly into the air. The dragon princess’s squeak was lost in his mouth… as was the moan when his cock entered her.

            Ryoma growled, and Corrin had just enough mind to realize that he was probably glaring at Xander. The sudden shift didn’t deter him. As Xander slowly pushed deeper, the Hoshidan prince reached around to support her legs, rubbing circles on her knees. He pressed his body against her back as much as he could to keep her from falling and started his slow penetration again.

            Corrin could scarcely do more than gasp at every slight movement the two men made. They stretched and filled her almost to her limit, and she could only grasp at Xander’s shirt for any semblance of control. Not that she wanted to be in control; they assured her that this was for her pleasure, and damn if they weren’t keeping that promise.

            Xander kept a slow, steady pace, each thrust making her feel warmer and tightening the coil in her stomach. He kept laying sweet kisses on her lips, as if to apologize for his earlier possessiveness. His eyes fluttered shut, and she could hear him breathing her name like a mantra.

            In complete contrast, Ryoma’s thrusts were deep and fast after the first few to get her ready. Each time he sunk his length into her body, Corrin felt a shock travel up her spine, making her gasp sharply between the low moans Xander drew from deep in her chest. Ryoma was breathing hard and kept nibbling along her exposed shoulder and neck, muffling cries that she could only feel rumble in his chest.

            Corrin’s head was spinning, and she didn’t care. The contrast was like nothing she’d ever felt; the Hoshidan prince’s soft, sun-darkened skin was at odds with the Nohrian prince’s pale and battle-scarred body. Their pace was slightly off, and Ryoma’s thrusts gave her a jolt of pleasure as Xander’s steadily built upon the delicious ache she already felt. But they were both moaning her name, and that attention sent her over the edge.

            “Xander… Ah! Ryoma! I’m- Aah!” Every muscle in her body tightened as she came. The princes shuddered at their own climaxes, thrusting into her sensitive body until they were spent.

            And then they were all quiet, the exhaustion creeping up on them as they leaned against each other for a few minutes. Corrin thought it was perfect; no one was yelling, no one was left wanting, and the two most important men in her life were holding her like a treasure.

            But it had to end. There was no guarantee someone wouldn’t come walking in on them, and that was a conversation none of them wanted to have. Xander reluctantly pulled out first, settling her feet back on the ground so he could grab the clothing they had abandoned earlier.

            Ryoma steadied her as they put their clothes back on, the Nohrian tailoring far more difficult to put on than it was to strip off. “Are you satisfied? I’m sure this proves who the better lover is,” he said, lazily stroking her shoulder as she re-did the straps of her silver armor.

            Xander huffed, and Corrin was certain he would start the argument again if she didn’t speak up soon. “I…” she hesitated, acutely aware of their eyes on her face. Her mind blanked for a moment, and she said the first thing that made any sense. “I don’t know. I think I need more to go on…”

            The princes gave each other a look, and Corrin could almost feel them having a conversation with their eyes alone before speaking again. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt…” Ryoma said thoughtfully.

            Xander coughed self-consciously, his face turning red, before adding, “At least, until you have a clear winner, little princess.”

            Corrin let out a long sigh. A crisis had been averted, and it seemed she would be having the princes to herself for a while longer. And she was good with that.


End file.
